


A Dragon's Treasure

by NovaWynn



Series: Dragon Genji [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragon Genji Shimada, Established relationship - Genji/Jesse, Gabriel is just done, Genji is possessive, Implied Reaper76, Jesse is amused, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, This is Blackwatch Era, meaning it's Gabriel Reyes in this fic rather than Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: Commander Reyes doesn't really like what he finds in the fridge at the Overwatch Base. Genji ends up being a little bit possessive of his boyfriend.





	A Dragon's Treasure

At the Overwatch base, it was pretty much now common knowledge Jesse McCree, the one man who everyone thought was a womanizing cowboy, was in a relationship with Genji Shimada. Though, luckily, no-one yet know Genji being a Dragon. And Jesse wanted to keep it that way. 

Genji being Genji though, he preferred being as close as possible to Jesse whenever he could. Jesse knew Commander Reyes had called him clingy, and in a way, this was true, but on the other hand, Jesse didn’t give a damn what others thought about Genji. As long as Genji was happy, it was okay with him.

However, Genji being as clingy as he was, it meant it’d taken a lot of convincing to let Genji come to the Overwatch base so he could be close to Jesse when he was doing training sessions or went through briefings. Not that Genji was allowed to sit in on these as he wasn’t a member of Overwatch, but at least being in a room close to where Jesse was seemed to help. And he had his portable gaming console to occupy himself with. 

However, for Commander Reyes? This did pose a few problems. He wasn’t sure why Jesse was tolerating this behavior from the young man, but who was he to judge. After all, someone might say the same about his interest in the Strike Commander. No-one knew about this, of course. That was the last thing he wanted to get out. God only knew what Talon could do with this kind of information. The less people who knew about this, the better. But that didn’t mean he could tolerate the way Genji was behaving. It was strange, whenever someone came close to Jesse, or whenever he even put a friendly hand on his arm or shoulder, Genji would do that strange squinting thing, and it was probably his imagination but it was almost like the young man puffed up in annoyance. 

He shook his head to himself, walking over to the fridge in the large cantina, barely taking notice of the items strewn around on the counters. Pulling the fridge open however, he almost let out a yell at the sight before him. He stared at the young man with wide eyes, his jaw dropping open. “What the hell.” He finally was able to utter.

The last thing he thought to find was Genji, Jesse’s boyfriend Genji, sitting in the fridge, his legs crossed, leaning back against the back wall as if he was napping. “Genji.” He said sharply, watching the man opening his eyes. “Do you mind telling me what the hell you’re doing in the fridge?”

“I was hot.” Genji replied, blinking slowly at the Commander. “Jesse suggested I should ‘chill’ in the fridge.”

“Chill in the fridge.” Reyes repeated. “Genji, I don’t think he meant that literally.”

“He did. I do it at home too.” With that, Genji reached for one of the shelves used for cartons and the like, pulling the door out of Reyes’ hand and closing it again. 

Reyes blinked, his hand still hanging in the air where he’d been holding the door open. Slowly it lowered, staring at the closed door. 

“Commander.” Jesse said as he walked into the kitchen, reaching for the coffee pot to refill his mug. 

Reyes slowly turned around, staring at the cowboy. “Jesse, do you mind telling me why your boyfriend is sitting in the fridge?”

Jesse shrugged at this, smirking. “He’s feelin’ hot. He likes sittin’ in the fridge to cool down.”

“And you think that’s okay?”

“Not like I can stop ‘im, Genji does what he wants.” He set his mug and the coffee pot aside on the counter, walking over to the fridge and pulling it open. He smiled at the sight of his Dragon boyfriend chilling in it. “Hey, darlin’.” 

Genji’s eyes slowly opened, a smile appearing on his face at the sight of Jesse. “Hello, Jesse.”

“Ya comfy in there?”

“Very, thank you.” though, Genji reached out, grabbing the front of Jesse’s shirt to pull him in and kiss him. He then glanced over to Reyes, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Why is he still here?”

Despite himself, Jesse let out a soft laugh, glancing over at Reyes too now and finding he was standing with his arm crossed. “I don’t know. Maybe ya should ask him, darlin’.”

“I don't want too.” He pulled him in for a kiss again. 

Reyes rolled his eyes, reaching over to the counter to grab the bottle of water he wanted. “Jesse, next time you bring your boyfriend over? Don’t let him sit in the fridge.”

“No promises, Commander.” Jesse grinned, looking over to the Dragon again. “So you were gettin’ hot again, weren’t ya?”

Genji nodded. “You did tell me to chill in the fridge.” He then frowned, glancing over to the door Reyes left through. “I don’t like him.”

He chuckled softly, pecking his lips. “Somethin’ tells me ya just don’t want him near me.”

“No, I don’t.” Genji scooted forward, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

Jesse smiled, putting his arms around Genji in turn. “We been over this, darlin’. Just ‘cause I work with others, don’t mean they wanna steal me from ya. I ain’t interested in any of ‘em.”

Genji let out a soft huff, puffing up again slightly. “I trust you, I don’t trust them.” 

“I know ya don’t. But trust me when I tell ya, I ain’t interested in ‘em. An’ ‘cause I ain’t, I ain’t gonna let ‘em touch me or try an’ take me away from ya.”

“Good.” Came the short reply, his arms and legs tightening around the cowboy. “Because you are my treasure.”

“Your treasure, huh?” Jesse smiled. “I’m honored.”

“Jesse, I’m serious.” 

“So am I. I know how important ya shiny things are to ya.” He cupped Genji’s cheek, gently kissing him. “But ya ain’t gotta worry ‘bout a thing. No-one’s gonna steal this treasure.”

“They better not. I will hurt them.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Jesse pulled him close again kissing him softly. Being called Genji’s treasure, he knew how special that was. Especially considering the fact if there was anything that’s more important than anything else to a Dragon?

It was its treasures.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is sort of a companion piece to Dragon in the Fridge. Initially, I wanted that one to be about Reyes finding Genji in the fridge then yelling at Jesse, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted so... here's attempt 2!
> 
> I didn't think it would turn out to be Genji ending up feeling possessive of Jesse though. But hey, that's what Dragons do!
> 
> If you like this, please leave a Kudo? It would mean a lot!
> 
> Thanks to my Beta, Sam.


End file.
